


Happy New Year

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: ‘You know what it is said when two people kiss at midnight,’ Mirajane said.‘What ?’ Lucy asked.‘They will fall in love and spend the rest of their life together.’
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> My Nalu Winter Wonderland contribution for the prompt : Kissing at midnight on New Years Eve.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Christmas was over and Fairy Tail was getting ready for the New Years Eve party. Lucy was in the kitchen, helping Mirajane, Juvia and Levy to prepare various dishes for the party. They were imagining how the evening would turn out and Lucy was more and more impatient.

‘You know what it is said when two people kiss at midnight,’ Mirajane said.  
‘What ?’ Lucy asked.  
‘They will fall in love and spend the rest of their life together.’

Lucy and Levy blushed, and Juvia imagined the kiss with her Gray-sama.

‘Are you sure about it ?’ Lucy asked.

Mirajane smiled and nodded.

‘Of course. You can ask Bisca and Alzack.’

Lucy was getting redder. What was going to happen at midnight ? Was she going to spend the rest of her life with the person she would kiss ?

******

The rest of the day Lucy could not get what Mirajane had said out of her head. What if she was right ? Who did she want to kiss ? She looked at the people in the room and her gaze instantly fell on a certain dragon slayer. Natsu was putting up the tables, with Erza telling him where to put them. Natsu looked up at Lucy and smiled at her. She turned her head and blushed. Natsu. It was impossible for her to imagine kissing someone else at midnight. Lately she thought a lot about him. The friendship she had for him was slowly changing. Did she love him ? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with him ? She was sure of one thing, she no longer knew what to think.

******

Everybody was having fun. There were only ten minutes left before the countdown. Lucy looked around, but she could not see Natsu. She sighed and looked at the clock put up specially for the countdown. She quietly left the guild. She did not want to stay. Without Natsu by her side, she could not have a good start for the new year. She was gripped by the cold and she closed her jacket to warm herself up.

‘Lucy.’

Lucy turned towards Natsu.

‘I was looking for you,’ he said. ‘It is almost midnight.’  
‘I… I wanted to get some fresh air.’

Natsu grinned from ear to ear and took her hand.

‘Let’s get inside. The year can't start well if you're not here.’

They returned to the guild and the countdown started. Natsu was still holding Lucy's hand. Her heart skipped a beat and she could not look away from Natsu's eyes. He kept smiling as he leaned his head in. Lucy leaned her head in as well.

‘Ten.’  
‘Nine.’  
‘Eight.’  
‘Seven.’  
‘Six.’  
‘Five.’  
‘Four.’  
‘Three.’  
‘Two.’  
‘One.’  
‘Happy New Year !’

They kissed and Lucy knew she did not want to kiss anyone else. Whether for the New Year, or for the rest of her life.

A little further away, Mirajane smiled, happy to have made up this story and that her matchmaking skills had worked.

_The end ___


End file.
